


Unsaid (The Chaos Theory Remix)

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Remix, Reverse Remix: The Comment Edition, Secrets, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Aaron Hotchner’s job involves staying quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid (The Chaos Theory Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Implies Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187790) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



Sometimes, Aaron Hotchner’s job involves staying quiet. Keeping details to himself. Usually this is so they have a way of telling who’s just been watching the news and who is actually a killer. Other times, though, other times he stays silent about more difficult things. He keeps quiet to keep his team safe.

He stayed silent to save Reid’s job once, when he was detoxing. He’d stayed silent to save Gideon’s job more than once. He’s staying silent now to save everyone’s job.

Hotch notices before Chicago. There are little tells, ones that not even the best profilers can mask. There are team rules about not profiling one another, but those are more about not saying anything than about not noticing. It’s almost impossible not to notice. Chicago just confirms what he’s already deduced.

In Chicago, a teenager goes missing, presumed kidnapped by his girlfriend or his best friend, though as the case unwinds, it becomes clear that the kid hasn’t been kidnapped at all, and that while his girlfriend is his girlfriend, his best friend is actually his boyfriend, too.

No one’s life is in danger by the time they figure that out, though, and Hotch gets to keep quiet about those details, too. Just as he’ll stay silent about the fact that Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid slip out of the hotel bar, one after another once the case is closed, leaving him with Rossi. They are discreet, of course, but he’s a profiler, and better yet, he is their friend. So when Rossi raises an eyebrow at the departures, Hotch just nods once in confirmation and a hint of approval, and moves the conversation on to Jack’s latest little league game.

You take whatever comfort you can get in this job, and Hotch will stay silent about this too, not just for their jobs, but for their happiness, as well.


End file.
